


Maldita Obsesion

by JaneLunaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLunaPotter/pseuds/JaneLunaPotter
Summary: El temido profesor de pociones inicia una extraña y enfermiza obsesion hacia Harry Potter provocando que los temores y miedos del joven Gryffindor vuelvan a el. Ahora debe salir de esto con ayuda de Ginny Weasley ¿Lograran acabar con esta pesadilla?.





	Maldita Obsesion

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia, especificamente acerca de esta pareja, aunque en este fic la trama sera muy oscura, asi que les recomiendo no leerla en casa de que sean menores de edad o muy susceptibles

** Prologo **

Severus Snape no era un hombre amable.

Tampoco era tolerante ni compasivo sino todo lo contrario: Cruel, temerario, intolerante, cascarrabias e injusto. Era todo eso incluso muchos más, pero definitivamente Severus Snape no era un hombre enamorado.

¿Lily Evans? Eso ya era agua pasada, tal vez la amara por casi dos décadas sin embargo dejó de hacerlo acabada la Segunda Guerra Mágica fue difícil pero no imposible, eso si Lily siempre sería una persona muy importante en su vida. Quiza la unica.

Bueno, tal vez no la unica…

Existia alguien mas y sin saberlo estaba despertando viejos sentimientos en el, creia haberlos dejado ir con Lily. Por alguna extraña razón volvieron y eran fuertes demasiado…

Y lo peor era ni más ni menos que Harry James Potter. Asi es el Severus Snape deseaba, anhelaba y soñaba con posesividad al Niño-Que-Vivió y no solo eso lo ansiaba entre sus garras con locura, fue duro aceptarlo pero no podía evitarlo ni negarlo más. Ya no le miraba como un alumno sino como el hombre hecho y derecho que era.

Los años le habían favorecido muy bien al joven Gryffindor volviendolo un joven atractivo para el género femenino y a veces el masculino. Sin mencionar ser un delicioso fruto prohibido para el injusto profesor.

—Necesito probarte Potter, ansio tanto hacerlo—Murmuro para si mismo sin dejar de corregir pergaminos los examenes estaban próximos y por lo tanto era el doble de trabajo.

Potter siempre fue un mocoso impertinente para Severus sin embargo ahora solo era un maldito Fruto Prohibido que jamás tendría el placer de probar.

Le importaba poco ser su profesor además Potter era un adulto legalmente, no estaría haciendo nada malo ¿O si?, varias veces estuvo tentado a romper las normas y probar los tan ansiados labios del Gryffindor pero este ahora iba acompañó por la menor de los Weasley, al parecer se hicieron mucho más cercanos terminada la guerra.

Y aunque eso provocaba la ira del ex Mortifago prefería estar al margen si quería tener a Potter junto a él lo haría de la mejor manera posible y no impulsivamente.

Obtendría a Harry Potter costase lo que le costase.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.


End file.
